


I See Fire

by 1Derfulfanfictions



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Derfulfanfictions/pseuds/1Derfulfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys. I’m really loving Ed Sheeran’s new song, I See Fire. It gave me a great idea for a new fic, and I want to know your thoughts before I continue. It’ll be a 1D story, but I’m not letting out names just yet. Let me know what you think! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

If this is to end in fire,  
Then we shall all burn together,  
Watch the flames climb higher,  
Into the night.  
Calling out father oh,  
Stand by and we will,  
Watch the flames burn on and on,  
The mountainside.

There were so many things about the situation that were like fire. Dangerous like fire. Unpredictable like fire. Wild like fire. Fire was the look in his eyes as the images in front of him processed through his brain. His girlfriend, his best friend. Entwined in each other like accelerant meets ignition. The scream of fear, guilt and adrenalin that came from deep within her when the door flung open and her eyes opened to meet his. The fire, the passion between her and his best friend, in the throws of love, not for the first time. The rage, like fire, burning up his entire body as he forcefully dragged his best friend off of her by the hair on his head. The burning, fire-like pain bursting in his best friends head as his skull violently met the wall, once, twice, three times over, until he could see all shades of orange and red in front of his eyes. The fact that as she watched them all burn together, she had always known in her heart that this would end in fire.


End file.
